sTOP THE TIME, MIGUEL IS ON THE JOHN
by whoisjifkitchen
Summary: not an arthur story, but MAYA AND MIGUEL. sex and toilet humour. the full one, so Brandon, here it is. enjoy


Miguel was in the bathroom of the apartment. "Ugghhh" he strained as he forced out a brown turd from his ass hole. He was sitting on the toilet with his blue pants and white underwear around his ankles. Once he heard the splash, he sat up and sighed. "Gotta stop those enchiladas" he said to himself. And that was when he looked at the toilet roll, and saw it was bare. "Ahhh! No paper!" He leaned forward again. "Mama, I'm out of paper!" No reply. A thought crept in his head. He reached for the watch he'd bought off the aardvark last week, and clicked it. He smiled as he felt time stop all around him. He pocketed the watch again, and pushed himself off the toilet.

With his pants still around his ankles, he opened the bathroom door and penguin walked down the hall to the kitchen. His mother was standing at the stove, pouring a kettle of boiling water into a pan, frozen in time. she was wearing yellow pants and a pink blouse.

"Mama", began Miguel, his Latino dick growing big and thick, bringing a smile to his small lips. "You no put new toilet paper. Now I use your tongue to wipe my bottom."

He shuffled his ten year old ass up to his mom and took the kettle and its water from her grasp. The jet of water was like ice, stuck to the kettle like a sculpture. His smile only grew as he positioned his mother's arms down, and turned her around to face him. He pulled her body down, and made her bend her knee's. The brunette woman was kneeling forward to her son. He drove her head down even further, until it was level with his hips. He pushed his fingers in through her lips and opened her mouth. He reached in and pulled her moist tongue out. Then, made her smile, and drooped her eyes. That always turned him on.

Her turned his back to her and bend over at an angle. He leaned his butt into her face, and used his hands to part open his cheeks to give her some anal. Making sure he could feel her tongue, he slide his ass up and down his mothers face.

"Oh mama..." he moaned in delight. "I'm sure you liked wiping my butt when I was born!" He closed his eyes. "Now you get to taste your son's shit! Is good for you! Make you womanly!"

He rubbed his butt on his mother's face for about 5 minutes before stopping, and inspecting what he had done. He face was masked in a thick brown line from her forehead to her chin, and plenty on the tongue. Fortunately, there wasn't any in her hair.

Miguel reached a roll of kitchen paper, tore a piece off, and used that to wipe what his mom didn't get. Grinning still, and used the soiled paper to wipe his mothers face. He inspected every nook and cranny on her face to remove every trace of his poop. He looked down at his dick. Still hard. He loved being erected.

He threw the wipe in the trash, making sure it went to the bottom, then pulled up his underpants, slowly, savouring every moment. Then pulled up his pants and fasten the belt. He repositioned his mom again, back to the stove, when another thought hit him.

"You know mom," he began. "while I'm still horney, maybe I should fuck you." He stroked his dick through his pants. "Its been a while since dad fucked you hasn't he? After all the thing you do for me, you deserve treat I think."

He grabbed a chair and placed it behind his mom. Then turned her around. He sat on the chair, and started playing with his mother's crotch, rubbing a finger on the zipper of his mom's yellow pants. Then, he pulled the zipper down and popped the button. He pulled down her pants to her ankles, revealing her green panties with pink flowers. He sniffed the crotch before reaching the waistband above her pussy, and pulled down her panties in position with her pants.

His mom's pussy looked wonderful. Thick lips. An open clit. Bristly hair, just how he liked it. He licked the pussy twice before fingering it. He rubbed her clitoris, circling it with his finger. She got damp. Then he put a finger inside her. She felt warm.

He turned her around again and stared at her shiny round ass. He kissed a cheek, then stood up on the chair. He dropped his pants and his underwear again. His dick was already hard. He bent his knees and positioned himself for her pussy. He slid in.

"Ah! Mama, you so warm!"

He galloped against her, in, out, in out. 5 minutes. He was sweating. His balls were raring to go. He came inside his own mother. He smiled, and started laughing.

He wiped her pussy, then pulled up her panties and pants before pulling up his own clothes. Then, put the kettle in her hand, before wetting his fingers and watered her tongue.

He went back to the bathroom and clicked the watch.

"Ugh!" his mother cursed from the kitchen. "Oh…my god! I feel like I been fucked! My mouth!" Miguel sniggered, flushed the toilet and went to his room.

"If only you knew," he said to himself, and he dropped his pants to masturbate about his sister.


End file.
